The Deadly Mariane
by TisseDbulles2
Summary: Que ce passerais t'il si Daryl et Merle braveraient les interdictions en allant chassé avec leur père Will Dixon dans la réserve animalière protégée par Victorine De Châtaigne, une frenchie au caractère de feu bien décidé à leur apprendre à ne pas s'attaquer aux animaux.
1. Prologue

**The Deadly Mariane**

_Prologue _

_Note: les personnages Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon, Will Dixon ainsi que les perso secondaire de la série ainsi que la franchise The walking dead ne m'appartient pas. Seul mes personnages inventés (Victorine, Dyani, Derek Beauregard ) et ma fic m'appartiennent._

**"Oh c'est pas vrai "** râla une voix féminine, jurant en Français.

**" Apparament si, ils sont revenus chassé dans la réserve. Je suis désolée Viky."** annonça une autre femme agenouillée, elle examinait les barrières longeant toute la réserve.

**" Maudits Dixon ! "** Répondit la deuxième jeune femme, toujours avec une rage non retenue dans sa voix.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que les Dixon, une famille de chasseurs venait parfois dans le coin pour chasser avec quelques amis. Ils savaient très bien que près des terres de chasse se trouvait une réserve, Victorine De châtaigne en était la directrice. A chaque nouvelle saisons, ses employés et elle retrouvaient les clotures dans de sale état, des mégots gissant partout avec d'autre ordures tel que des cannettes de biere comme pour signé de manière moqueuse leur passage sur 'les terres interdites." s'en était de trop, pour la jeune , la garde chasse du coin avait souvent été appelé par la Française en proie à une crise d'hystérie.

**" Ces chasseurs du dimanche chassent sur MES terres et ils osent me provoquer ! Non mais tu te rend compte ? L'autre soir j'ai juste vu la silhouette furtive des deux fils de Will. j'en ai marre, tu m'entend ? Marre ! Les animaux sont effrayés ! " **

Les joues rougient de colère de la jeune femme lui donnait un air dément. Elle poussa un grognement puis un soupire en observant son amie.

**" Calme toi, j'irais leur donné un second avertissement Victorine. Plus tu t'énerve plus ça les amuses, tu connait Merle. Quand à Daryl, il ne fait que le suivre. "**

La jeune femme grogna a nouveau pour toute réponse à son amie, elle retira son chapeau se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis sa main passa sur son visage alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, essayant de se calmée. Sa main était au niveau de sa bouche quand elle réouvrit les yeux puis souffla entre ses doigts:

**" Je m'en fiche, ne leur cherche pas d'excuses. Vas donc leur donné un avertissement.. Tu pourra leur faire passé un message: Qu'ils tirent une seule biche, tu m'entends, une seule ... Et c'est moi qui m'amuserais à tiré sur du gros gibiers." **


	2. Chapitre 1: Chasseurs chassé

**The Deadly Mariane**

**Note: **Merle, Will et Daryl Dixon, ainsi que THE WALKING DEAD (c) _Frank Darabont_ et Robert Kirkman  
>Victorine, la fic, et Dyani (c) me Sont ma propriété

_**Chapitre 1: **__Chasseurs attrapés_

**" Putain, vous n'êtes que des sales garces ! Relâchez nous..."** hurla un homme proche de la cinquantaine, les menottes au poignets, derrière la porte de la cabane où il était enfermé.

**" Tais toi, Merle. "** lança une autre voix, plus monotone.

**" Oh toi, la ferme. Si tu aurais fait ce que j'avais dit on en serais pas là ! On c'est fait avoir comme des lopettes par Pocahontas et la bouffeuse de grenouille !?"** rétorqua la première voix bourrue.

Deux silhouettes féminine était assises autour d'un feu de camps, non loin de la dite cabane. L'une d'elle portait un chapeau identique à ceux des shérifs. La lueur du feu de camps éclaira un visage clairement typé indien, elle sembla inquiète au sujet des deux hommes. L'autre femme était assise le regard baisser vers le feu, les flammes rétrécissaient progressivement la chaleureuse couleur orangée de l'élément enflammé ne serait bientôt plus, tout s'éteint un jour pensa avec ironie la Victorine, avec un regard songeur, contemplant le feu mourant. Elle préférait tenir compagnie à son amie Dyani qui avait décider de monter la garde devant la cabane jusqu'à ce que le shérif n'arrive et prenne le relais.

**" Viky ? On devrait peut-être leur amener à manger."**

Victorine avait beau être en rage contre les deux hommes, elle était de nature trop empathique pour laisser trépasser, ou alors elle ne voulait simplement pas avoir deux carcasses de saleté de chasseurs sur ses terres. Elles avaient bien assez d'emmerdes avec les gens enragés et détraqués qui cherchaient à entré ici pour dévorer leur animaux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait peut-être qu'un animal ayant la rage avait contaminé quelqu'un, bien sur quel que sois le mal ça allait retomber sur les animaux. N'est-ce pas ?

**" Mouais, je vais leur amener a manger, aux deux fauves "** lança la jeune femme prenant la casserole et deux assiettes de camping.

En marchant vers ce qui servait jadis de réserve pour la nourriture des animaux blessés, elle soupira. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de garder des hommes potentiellement dangereux ici, grâce aux barrières longeant la réserves les autres "fous" ne pouvaient pas rentrés, cependant avoir des loups dans la bergerie n'était pas intelligent. Elle c'était demander un bref instant si les fous en questions n'étaient pas des amis des chasseurs que son amie et elle même avait attraper alors qu'ils vagabondaient en pleine nuit dans la réserve, peut-être était-ce une forme de chantage pour qu'elles les relâchent. Les redneck étaient de ce genre, ils respectaient rarement la lois, pour la plus grande majorité d'entre eux, oh il y avait des gens bien comme partout qui faisaient exception à la règle. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la prison improvisée des deux voyous, elle pu entendre les plaintes portées par le vent. Cela la fit frissonné, elle s'arrêta, portant un regard hésitant au loin. La jeune femme pu sentir le vent glacé lui soulevé les cheveux alors qu'elle plissait les yeux fixant l'obscurité, un peu inquiète. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou celle de Dyani mais les "fous" qu'elles avaient entre-vu en début de soirée ressemblaient à des ... mort-vivants. Son amie avait émie l'hypothèse des morts qui revenaient à la vie, Viky savait que les origines indienne de Dyani étaient très ouvertes aux surnaturel mais même l'esprit rationnel de Victorine rejetait cette idée. Sois c'était du chantage, sois une maladie se propageait que ce sois d'origine animale ou que ce sois autre chose. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Les deux jeunes femmes vivaient presque en permanence ici, elles descendait en ville de temps a autre, ce qui n'était pas le cas ce week-end.

**" Ah c'est pas trop tôt, on crève la dalle! "** lança Merle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ayant l'étrange envie de lui envoyez un pain dans la gueule. Elle déposa la casserole et les couvert puis s'apprêta à repartir. Daryl soupira puis tenta le tout pour le tout.

**" Nous sommes désolés si nous sommes entrés par effractions, mais nous savions que vous avez un téléphone à votre centre, on voulais juste vous l'emprunter pour appeler des secours notre père c'est fait mordre. "** Il fit une pause avant de continuer: **" Nos téléphones portables ne captent plus rien, laissez nous partir et on ne viendra plus vous déranger."**

Mordre ? Elle se retourna vers lui en sifflant entre les dents, approchant de Daryl tel un puma énervé, pointant le doigt sur son torse.

**" Te fou pas de moi. Mordu ? Par un ours que vous avez essayez de tuer ? Bien fait pour lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que votre groupe s'infiltre sur mes terres. Nous avons contacter le shérif, notre téléphone marche très bien. Il vas venir vous cueillir, le reste... Ce n'est pas mes oignons." **dit-elle froidement.** " Je vous avait donner un dernier avertissement l'autre jour."**

**" Eh oh, espèce de garce, tu a pas compris que notre père est blessé et qu'on doit y aller ?! "** lança un Merle agressif avançant vers elle, la jeune femme sorti son pistolet pointant l'homme.

**" Toi le pachyderme écervelé, recule ! Vous ne partirez qu'en compagnie du Shérif."**

Victorine recula vers la porte, Daryl secoua la tête de dépit devant la réaction de Merle. Il avait espéré le canaliser, ou du moins arriver à parler assez vite pour le devancer en usant sa diplomatie afin d'amadouer leur "géolières". Il était inquiet pour leur père, malgré que ce sois un salaud finit... Un parent toxique à toujours de l'emprise sur ses rejetons, Will était un 'bon' exemple de parent toxique.

**" Bravo, Merle. On aurait peut-être pu s'arranger..."** Lui lança Daryl avec un regard plein de reproches.

**" Parce que tu crois que cette folle t'aurais écouter, nan mais fallait absolument que tu veuille régler ça à ta façon, tu n'est pas attacher tu aurait pu l'assommer et la laisser rêver de ses winnie l'ourson on aurait pu se faire la malle. A nous deux on aurait pu nous débarrasser de l'autre indienne tout aussi facilement. Elle vas nous laisser pourrir ici, juste parce qu'elle nous a en grippe cette grognasse. "**

Le problème avec Merle, c'est qu'il affiche le stéréotype des péquenauds du coin, ça ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Daryl avait toujours été différent, plus réfléchit plus calme bien qu'il ai ses moments où il avait le sang chaud, mais ça c'était plus de l'intimidation pour ne pas être rejeté par Merle, il le suivait partout depuis des années. Enfin quand il était là. Merle courrait partout et Daryl le suivait comme un chien chien, pour ne pas être seul. Les deux frères étaient fusionnel, complémentaires si j'ose dire. Même si Merle n'en donnait actuellement pas l'impression, il appréciait son frérot qui était le seul à le canaliser. Aussi l'ours mal lèché finit par se calmer en voyant le calme de son frère.

**" En plus cette conne ma confisqué ma came..."** grogna Merle.

**" Merle, c'est pas en nous énervant qu'on sortira d'ici, réfléchit. "**

Oui bon c'était un peu utopique de dire cela à Merle, alors qu'il était en état de manque. Il lui offrit une cigarette, c'était mieux que rien, son frère ce jeta dessus.

**" Tu crois que Will a clamsé ? "**

**" J'sais pas. "** répondit Daryl, en prenant une assiette.

Une partie de Daryl espérait que leur père meurt, il le haïssait au fond même si il n'avait pas la force de ce rebellé et qu'il y avait se lien toxique qui le forçait a "l'apprécier" un parent est un parent, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Merle ne savait même pas que son petit frère ce faisait battre en son absence, quand Will cuvait une cuite.

**" Elle est conne, mais elle est pas mal la Frenchie " Merle le regarda avec un sourire mesquin " J'croit qu'elle t'a à la bonne."**

**" Parce que quand quelqu'un t'enferme dans une cabane et a envie de te flinguer c'est être amoureuse ? Tu a un sens du flirt bien bizarre Merle. "**

**" Ohhh Aller, elle te plait bien nan ? Peut-être que si tu lui fait les beaux yeux on pourra partir presto. Les Françaises sont des femmes faciles il parrait."**

**" T'est con..."**

**" Bah quoi c'est mieux que de l'assommer nan ? T'est jamais content. Elle te plait pas ? M'dis pas que t'a tourner pédé, c'est vrai que malgré ton âge ta jamais baiser qui que ce sois."**

Daryl lui lança un regard noir, même si il appréciait Merle, ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord et leur lien fusionnel n'était pas toujours des plus roses, des fois le dernier Dixon regrettait d'être aussi con pour suivre Merle partout où il allait, tout comme avec son père d'ailleurs. A tout choisir il préférait Merle que le vieux Will. Et puis au moins, même si Merle était une tête de nœuds, il appréciait vraiment son frère.

**" J'pense pas qu'elle s'intéresserait à un cul terreux. "**

Daryl répondait sans répondre au provocations, il était épuisé les derniers événements de la soirée étaient stressants. Entre l'apparition de morts vivants attaquant leur paternel lors d'une partie de chasse, et repenser au faite qu'il avait une vie de merde n'aidait pas son mal être actuel. Il s'allongea sur un tas de foin sans doute réserver aux herbivores de la réserve, comme nourriture quand ils étaient blessés et incapable de se débrouiller seuls. Avant de s'endormir il eu une pensée sarcastique, comment un homme "dressé "pour chasser pourrait plaire à une femme de bonne famille adorant les animaux. C'était les extrêmes contraire, elle semblait avoir une formation militaire, être bien éduquer et "dresser". C'était la première fois qu'il pensais à une femme de la sorte avant de s'endormir. Surement la fatigue pensa t'il avant de sombrer.


End file.
